


Awoken Suns and Sleepy Moon

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, late night feedings, parenting, pregnancy fic, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What are you known for in the server? What's a fic that, if you wrote, everyone would be like "that's so y/n"? Whatever it is, give us that good good in a fic that's less than 1K words!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Awoken Suns and Sleepy Moon

Shane cradled Ryan’s stomach in his sleep. His hand palmed Ryan’s belly like a basketball and if Ryan was being honest, it turned him on big time. Shane’s sleepy breaths traced out against Ryan’s neck. Ryan pressed himself back tighter against Shane’s chest, the rise and fall of his breathing comforting.

Sara was somewhere on the other side of Shane. She’d started out as the big spoon but somewhere in the middle of the night, Ryan was sure she’d peeled away from Shane. Actually, he was positive— he was just barely holding onto his side of the blankets.

Shane mumbled against Ryan’s neck and Ryan smiled. It was things like this that made his nights of sleep deprivation a little easier.

Bailey started crying in the nursery next door and Ryan sighed, carefully unraveling Shane’s arms from around his waist.

“I’ve got her,” Shane mumbled as he sat up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan said, “I’m still wide awake.”

Shane opened his eyes and squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Ry,” he grumbled, “it’s two in the morning.”

“Mhmm.” Sara started stirring on her side of the bed and Ryan tried to pull away from Shane’s grip.

“I’m serious,” Shane said, “I’ll get her.” He wrestled out from under the blankets and crawled down the length of the bed. “I’ll get her,” he repeated.

Ryan heard his steps as they faded into the nursery. Shane was cooing softly to Bailey, singing to her to calm her down. His footsteps approached again, a sniffling baby in his arms.

“I think she’s hungry,” Shane said. “Sorry.” He transferred Bailey to Ryan’s arms and Bailey immediately started pulling at Ryan’s shirt and turning her face towards his chest. Ryan shifted Bailey to one side and wrestled with his shirt. Shane sleepily dropped himself onto the foot of the bed.

“C’mon,” Ryan whispered to Bailey. “It’s bedtime and you’re squishing your brother.” Bailey squirmed on Ryan’s belly and Ryan huffed a soft laugh as the baby rolled around inside him. “You and Noah are going to be quite the trouble makers, aren’t you? Terrible twosome.”

“Thick as thieves,” Shane agreed.

“Partners in crime,” Sara mumbled from the side of the bed.

Ryan reached over and rubbed Sara’s arm. “Go back to sleep, Sare,” he murmured.

“Mmm, okay,” Sara hummed in agreement. She rolled over and gently stroked her finger over Bailey’s cheek before falling back asleep, curled up against Ryan’s side.

The house was silent except for Bailey’s gentle snuffling as she drank. Ryan was starting to feel sleepy as Bailey breathed against his chest.

“Not yet, Ry,” Shane said gently. “Wait until you can get comfortable.”

Ryan unlatched Bailey from his chest and moved her to the other side. “Can you believe she’s almost ten months? And by this time next month, I’ll be nursing two babies?”

Shane scooted up the bed and cupped Ryan’s face. “I’m so ready to meet him,” he said. He leaned in and kissed Ryan, his hands cradling Ryan’s face. Bailey squirmed angrily between them, grunting as she kicked out at Shane and he pulled back with a soft laugh. “Sorry, my little star.”

“Well, what about Noah?” Ryan asked, teasingly.

Shane ran his hand against Ryan’s bump. “He’s my little star, too. Is he awake still? Is that why you can’t sleep?”

Ryan shook his head slowly. “Can’t get comfortable. But it’s alright. Just a week or so more.” Ryan leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. “Hopefully sooner.”

Bailey fell away from Ryan’s chest, fast asleep. Ryan moved to bring her up to his shoulder and burp her, but Shane eased her from his hands.

“I’ll get her, okay?” Shane cradled Bailey to his shoulder and half-squatted to kiss Ryan. “Get some sleep, okay? I’ll be right back once she’s burped and asleep.” Shane walked over to the door, his whole body rocking with each step. He was patting Bailey’s back as he walked. “Do you want your body pillow?”

Ryan slid down the bed and curled up under the blankets. His stomach pressed against Sara’s side. “No, I think I’ll be okay.”

Shane smiled gently at him, dimming the lights again. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Bailey burped loudly in his ear and he startled. “Christ,” he whispered, laughing softly. “I’ll be right back. I love you.”

Ryan hummed sleepily. “Love you, too.”


End file.
